


Work excuses

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Just a little oneshot I came up with while planning another story. Enjoy XD





	

Everyone working a managerial job knows that employees sometimes come up with the weirdest and wildest excuses to get out of work. These happened more often than naught for Astrid Hofferson, who was the manager of a dragon delivery service. Her team consisted out of a ragtag bunch who she feared at some point would end up killing each other.

Fishlegs Ingerman, a geeky boy who rode his Gronckle Meatlug and managed the finances.

Snotlout Jorgenson, a wannabe player who rides a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang and tries out his pickup lines in front of a mirror, much to said dragon’s annoyance.

Heather Deranged, the rider of the Razorwhip Windshear and sister of Dagur Deranged, who was their competitor.

Hiccup Haddock, rider of the Night Fury Toothless, still holding the fastest delivery time. A sarcastic smartass who was actually always on time. He is the son of the owner and cousin to Snotlout.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thornston, riders of the Zippleback Barf and Belch and overall menaces.

Here are some of their many many excuses over time:

_Heather_

“Astrid, I’m so sorry. I can’t come in today because Windshear set my brother’s behind on fire for taking away her Magicarp plushie and I now have to take him to the hospital.”

_Fishlegs_

“Astrid…….” Fishlegs called rasping. “I can’t come into work today. Meatlug doesn’t want to get off of me.”

Turns out Meatlug was feeling a bit neglected and decided to institute a 7 hour cuddling session with Fishlegs that day.

_Snotlout_

“Astrid, babe, can’t come into work today.” Snotlout called to say. “I met the most awesome woman at the coffee shop and she ended up wanting to go on a lunch date with me.”

“Do you honestly think I would believe that Snotlout.” Astrid replied with exasperation.

To prove his point Snotlout send a selfie with a very beautiful woman next to him.

“Woah, Snotlout wasn’t joking.” Fishlegs commented as he was in the same room and Astrid showed him the picture. “I know I recognize her from somewhere.” Fishlegs mumbled.  
After Snotlout made some more excuses over the month Fishlegs finally figured out that Snotlout’s rumored girlfriend was a ballerina dancer.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut thought it was a great idea to scope out this potential love interest and dragged us all to one of her shows.

We just didn’t expect to see Snotlout there………… on stage……… in tights……… dancing Swan lake.

_Ruffnut and Tuffnut_

“Astrid, we can’t come into work today. We ended up blowing up a part of our house this morning.”

That was the most normal and believable excuse Astrid ever got from the twins.

_Hiccup_

Hiccup was never late. He was a model employee. He had to be with his dad owning the business. So the day Hiccup called to say that he couldn’t come in was quite a surprise.

“Astrid, I’m so sorry but I can’t come in today. There is a porcupine loose in my apartment and Toothless is acting like a scaredy-cat.”

Needless to say Astrid didn’t believe this story for one bit and went to Hiccup’s apartment herself.

When she got there she heard bangs and crashes, followed by loud cursing.

Opening the door she saw Hiccup chasing a small porcupine with a broom while Toothless had hopped onto the couch and was hissing at the little intruder alarmingly.

Astrid vowed never to doubt Hiccup again after witnessing that event.

\-------The End-------


End file.
